


Shoulder Kisses

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, ashton is sad but luke kisses his shoulder so it is okay, listen i am really bad at tagging, sad!Ashton, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton immediately relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Luke’s lips on his shoulder. It was kind of their thing, kissing each others shoulders to let the other know they are there, that they are loved. </p><p>Or, Ashton is sad and Luke kisses his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglyjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/gifts).



> This is my first Lashton fic, it is also 2am and I am too tired to correct any mistakes.  
> ANYWAYS, Lashton shoulder kisses make me weak and there isn't enough fic about that

Ashton did this thing where he cropped all his feelings up. He didn't know why, but he did. Every little thing that annoyed him, made him upset, he cropped it up and then eventually it he couldn't hold it in anymore and all those little stupid things suddenly all became big and mattered and Ashton broke down. And every time after he had broke down in tears he promised himself not to do it anymore. Every single time he was crying in Luke’s arms, he promised never again. Every time he did it again.

Ever since the band had taken off Ashton had to deal with a lot more criticism and setback than before and it took it's toll. His usual break downs turned into panic attacks and he couldn't calm himself down anymore. Luckily his band mates were all aware of what was happening and calmed him down as quick as possible.   
  
However none could calm his down as Luke could. Ever since Luke and Ashton had met they had some sort of connection which only increased further when he joined the band and they met up weekly. From the moment Ashton had laid his eyes on Luke everything just felt so right and familiar. Like they had know each other since diapers. And Ashton felt the urge to protect Luke from every evil and harm in the world and visa versa.   
  
Luke and Ashton were always so gentle with each other, little squeezes when they held hands, a soft back rub to let the other know that they were there. Michael and Calum always teased them about it. ("Hemmings, he is a drummer with more muscles mass in his arms than you in your whole body. He is not going to break!")  
  
Before Luke, Ashton had always thought he was straight but Luke made him feel certain things that made him confused. Luke however, knew from the day he discovered what bisexual was that he was attracted to both sexes so when he first saw Ashton he wasn't confused. He liked the boy with the soft hazel eyes and girly giggle, a lot. But Luke shut his mouth and let Ashton it all figure out on his own.  
  
Things started to really blossom when they were asked on tour with One Direction and they had to spend time with each other 24/7. Ashton now couldn't deny the fact that he had fallen for the lanky boy with the baby blue eyes. And after some convincing he stepped up to Luke, saying that they needed to have a serious chat.   
  
Both boys agreed that they would see where it lands, not take it too fast (since Ashton was still confused.) and live day to day. But they didn't take it really slow either. What did you expect from two teenage boys with a lot of hormones. Two days after their "serious chat" Luke was so full of adrenaline that night he pulled Ashton in his bunk and kissed him. Three weeks after their first kiss (and constant sneaking around to make out) Ashton had asked Luke to be his boyfriend and two days after that they told their parents and Michael and Calum. 

Despite the promises he made himself, Ashton could feel like today is going to end up with him breaking down, he tried hard to keep it together but the fact that he didn’t have a good night sleep which lead to a horrible headache wasn’t helping at all. Headache meant that he would have to wear his stupid glasses to give his head a rest. He hated his glasses, he thought he looked stupid in them. (Despite the protest of Luke who adored them).

To add up, they had a very busy schedule which included a couple of interviews, meet and greets and then their concert, he wished if he could just skip all their interviews and save up his energy for the concert. He loved the concerts the most and he just wanted to rest so he his headache would go away and he could drum peacefully. But he knew that was out of the question.

One interview after the other, Ashton felt his frustration and anxiety growing bigger and it was noticeable by his band mates, he got asked a couple of times if he was okay and he just gave them a reassuring nod.

Luke, however, knew there was something more to it, as his boyfriend, he knew Ashton the most and he knew when he was hiding something. Luke had this feeling about what he was hiding, Ashton always his his feelings when he was sad. He told himself he had to be the strong one, that he couldn’t break down. Even though Luke told him several times that it was okay not to be okay.

He wanted to confront him about it but discussing something that could be deep before a big concert wasn’t really a good idea. Instead, 5 minutes before they went on stage Luke put his guitar on his back and hugged his smaller boyfriend from behind, kissing his shoulder.

Ashton immediately relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Luke’s lips on his shoulder. It was kind of their thing, kissing each others shoulders to let the other know they are there, that they are loved. Michael and Calum didn’t interrupt, they knew how much this moment meant for the two of them.

As much as Ashton loved Luke, he just wanted him to leave him the fuck alone right now, the shoulder kiss made him relaxed and relaxed meant no control over his emotions, which meant he could break down any minute. He needed to keep it together for two more hours, two more hours and he can go into his room and cry his eyes out and ask Luke for a cuddle.

As the show passed on however Ashton did not do a good job keeping it together (in his eyes). His head hurt and he missed the beat here and there. Luke and Ashton had this agreement that even though they were out, they wouldn’t show a huge amount of PDA. They would just act ‘’mates’’, because yes they were in a relationship but they also were best friends and they would rather show that side than their relationship.

However Luke noticed his boyfriend’s sad face and took matters in own hands. When Amnesia came along he walked to Ashton, squeezed his thigh and sat on his lap, drumming the beginning and giving his poor boyfriend a rest. Ashton kissed his boyfriends shoulder in appreciation before taking over again.

When the final bow came Luke gripped Ashton really tight, quickly kissing his shoulder (which made the crowd go wild). Luke and Ashton went to the door bus immediately whilst Michael and Calum stayed in the arena for a bit and went to meet fans.

Ashton straight in to the bathroom, skimming down his jeans and discarding his tank top before hopping in the shower. As soon as the warm water hit his body, Ashton broke down in tears. All the little things he had cropped up in side for almost 2 months now became too much.

‘’Ash?’’ Luke leaned with his head against the door, ‘’please go away Luke could hear Ashton sniffling and he knew, "babe". But Ashton didn’t respond he washed his hair and thought all the things that went wrong today. He didn’t want to think about it but the thoughts kept creeping up on him and he had no energy to push them away anymore.

Luke kept knocking on the door for ten minutes straight before he gave up and said against the opposite wall, waiting for his stubborn boyfriend to come out. "I fucked up the whole show Luke I know it, everything was so fucking awful, this whole day was fucking awful!" Ashton exclaimed as he opened the bathroom door and paced to his bunk.

‘’That is not true Ash, you know that babe.’’ Luke climbed inside the bunk of his lover and wrapped himself around his boyfriend like a koala. ‘’You had an off day, just like Mikey last week and I had two weeks ago when I missed home a lot. We all have them and that is okay.’’ He kissed Ashton’s shoulder softly.

‘’I bet the fans barely noticed’’ Luke’s hand traveled down his boyfriend’s body and squeezed his thighs (which Luke admired so much, but that was not the point right now). ‘’And if they did, I will personally block all of the hate you get.’’ Ashton smiled lightly at that, the thought of Luke being on Twitter for hours, blocking everyone so they couldn’t harm his boyfriend.

‘’Babe, you did absolutely fine’’ Luke whispered, drawing little hearts and writing his name on Ashton’s thigh whilst leaving lingering kisses on his shoulder. Ashton was calm now, but Luke needed to know one thing. ‘’You cried in the shower didn’t you?’’ Ashton slowly nodded. Luke turned Ashton around and kissed his forehead.

‘’You shouldn’t, stop breaking down alone.’’ Luke leaned down and kissed his shoulder. ‘’I will always be here for you’’ he whispered in between shoulder kisses before kissing Ashton’s lips gently, still drawing hearts on his thighs.

When Luke pulled away Ashton sighed ‘’thank you’’ ‘’always.’’ Luke tightened his grip around Ashton and lazily played with his hair and kissed his shoulder till his boyfriend fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Ashton woke up, still in Luke’s protective arms and he smiled. His boyfriend was the sweetest person he knows and he was so god damn lucky to have him. Ashton leaned down and kissed Luke’s shoulder repeatly until he woke up. ‘’I love you’’ he said, as soon as Luke opened one eye. Luke grinned and rolled onto of his boyfriend, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Only to be interrupted by Michael yelling at them, ‘’It is way too fucking early for you lovely dovey shit please stop exchanging spit.’’

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't know how to end this oops)  
> Please leave kudo's and comments  
> (:  
> x


End file.
